Living Our love Song
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. Special Prompt From Arwen. Somewhere tonight a heart is breaking, somewhere two hearts are beating as one. For every heart that is aching, somewhere somebody is ready for love. Family Fluff.


"I was riding in an elevator, a sad, lonely man; the doors opened and in walked an angel who took ahold of my hand. And when I looked into her eyes, there was nothing I could do... Somewhere tonight a heart is breaking, somewhere two hearts are beating as one. For every heart that is aching, somewhere somebody is ready for love." - **Jaydee Bixby **(_Somewhere Tonight_)

**Living Our Love Song**

Derek Morgan sighed as he leaned against the elevator wall; the last case had been hard, little brown haired, brown eyed girls between the ages of 4 and 8 had been abducted and raped. He was glad Emily hadn't been on this case, it would have devastated her, to see those poor little girls who looked so much like their own daughters that it was frightening. But no matter how hard he tried to stay professional he just couldn't look at the bodies of those little girls with out seeing Belle's and Jasmine's faces on them. It was hard to know they were at home but he was glad Emily was there with them, even if she couldn't exactly protect them either, well not pregnant anyway.

He smiled as he thought of his wife and two daughters waiting safely for him at home. He hadn't seen them in 16 days and 5 hours and it was killing him. Of course he talked to Emily nightly but he thought, as he stepped off the elevator on the BAU floor, it just wasn't the same. As he pushed open the glass doors leading into the BAU an excited squeal could be heard as a little girl attempted to tackle him to the ground.

'DADDY!' Belle Morgan squealed, her little body flinging itself at her father. Derek stood stunned for a second before scooping the little girl up in his arms.

'Hey Pookie,' he cooed, looking around the bullpen for his wife and other daughter and sure enough there they were waiting at his desk. Emily had little Jasmine in her lap, who was squirming in her arms wanting to run to her daddy with Belle. Smiling Emily let her down and watched as she toddled her way to her father.

'Daddy,' Jasmine said happily, looking up at Derek. Derek smiled down at her and ushered her towards his desk again. Placing Belle down carefully, he planted a kiss to Emily's temple before his hand travelled to her stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

'Hello,' he said into her ear, making her shiver. Pulling back he looked at her quizzically, 'What are you doing here Emily? The doctor said you need to rest, that's why you were put on early maternity leave,' Derek lightly scolded but seeing the tears starting too pool in his wife's eyes he knew he'd been a bit too harsh.

'You don't want me here?' Emily asked sniffling, although it was posed as a question it was more of a statement. Derek looked like a dear caught in headlights; you would think after dealing with an emotional, irrational, hormonal, pregnant Emily Prentiss-Morgan twice before that he would know to avoid situations like this but no he evidently hadn't learnt. It didn't help that the previous times she had been pregnant had never been the same; when she was pregnant with Belle she had 'anger issues' as they referred to it but Derek didn't think learning how to successfully dodge flying missiles as 'anger issues' seemed anywhere near appropriate. They'd had to buy 3 whole new dinner sets by the end of that pregnancy. When she had been pregnant with Jasmine, he had been ready to run for the hills the first time she came to him with _that_ expression. However he hadn't expected her to drag him into the nearest supply closet and have her wicked way with him. She had angered easily with the first pregnancy, insatiable with the second and it seemed the third she cried at the drop of a hat.

Seeking to quickly rectify the situation he tried, rather unsuccessfully to calm her down resulting in JJ and Garcia turning up to see what was going on.

'Em baby, you know I want you here,' he tried as JJ and Garcia glared at him.

'What did he do _now_ Em?' JJ asked, smirking evilly at Derek. Derek glared at the two evil blondes, he was sure they sat and plotted ways to help Emily kill him in her first pregnancy, something that had very nearly happened once when Emily had grabbed the nearest thing to her, a butter knife, and had thrown it at him without realising what it was. That night he'd decided to stay at Reid's and Emily had decided she really needed to talk to her doctor about her mood swings.

'NOTHING! I did nothing,' Derek yelled hastily as he ushered his poor wife away from the two witch's she called best friends. Honestly, they were so nice when Emily wasn't pregnant, then for months they were like she-devils until the baby was born and they went back to being nice again. _Their_ multiple personalities gave him whiplash; he could only imagine how Rossi and Kevin dealt with them.

As Emily picked up Jasmine, Derek grabbed hold of Belle's hand and all but dragged her away from her two aunties he had dubbed 'The Evil Ones'.

'C'mon, how bout I take my favourite girls out for ice-cream?' Derek suggested as he ushered his little family into the elevator. The three brunette's grinned up at him obviously pleased with the idea of ice cream.

*****

Later that night, after the girls had been put to bed, Derek and Emily lay cuddled up in their bed, his hands resting on her 6 month pregnant belly.

'You know, I'm sorry about earlier,' Emily whispered, turning to face her husband. She sighed when Derek just looked at her confused, honestly he had a memory like a goldfish sometimes she thought.

'Why are you sorry?' He asked, pulling her closer to him.

'Because I went all weepy pregnant woman today, in the bullpen,' Emily explained, shuddering at the memory of her crying in front the bullpen. Derek chuckled softly at her interpretation of herself.

'Weepy pregnant woman?' he asked laughing, Emily hit him lightly on the chest mock glaring at him. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry but seriously there is no need to apologise Em. It's ok if you get a bit emotional sometimes, as long as Blondie 1 and Blondie 2 don't take advantage of you it's fine,' he said seriously, as Emily looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

'Blondie 1 and Blondie 2? And who might they be?' She asked amusement evident in her voice.

'Like you don't know! JJ and Garcia of course,' Derek huffed,'The Evil Ones,' he said as Emily tried to contain her laughter.

'Oh come on Derek, they aren't that bad!' Emily said, defending her best friends.

'Ha! To you maybe but oh no not me!' Derek cried indignantly, 'They are out to get me! I mean what did I ever do to them?' Derek whimpered, giving Emily his best puppy dog eyes.

'Aww my poor baby, should I kiss it better?' Emily asked teasingly. Derek nodded sadly as Emily kissed his cheek.

'Oh and did I tell you that Rossi and Kevin cornered me the other day? Apparently and in Rossi's words, _Morgan, you need to stop knocking your woman up! JJ and Garcia are complaining about kids! You've made our women CLUCKY_,' Derek explained as Emily burst into full out laughter. Derek really didn't find it funny but Emily couldn't help but laugh.

'Really? Aren't they going to get a surprise then,' Emily laughed.

'Yes, well then they went on to explain how they would kill me, _in detail_,' Derek explained, kissing Emily on the cheek. Emily continued to laugh at the subdued look on Derek's face.

'Aww don't worry baby, I'll protect you from the big bad Rossi and Kevin!' she said, kissing him before she let out a yawn.

'Goodnight baby,' She said, kissing Derek's cheek again and as Derek watched her, a hand on her stomach and the moonlight shining on her raven hair, he couldn't help but think he'd just fallen deeper in love with the beautiful woman before him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yes well here is the 3rd GCC for ArwenLalaith! I know it's a bit late but whatever. ALso, JJ and Garcia being mean to Morgan was too funny to resist! LOL. R&R.**


End file.
